Seven Deadly Sins
by Draco Is My Main Man
Summary: dumbleore wants a little excitement and decides to release a little sin upon seven students.no real plot just a bit of fun.harry, draco, hermione, ron, blaise, pansy and ginny star.please review!HPDM slash!
1. Calm Before The Storm

**_A/N:so, I'm back and i bring my new story 'seven deadly sins' i got the idea the other night and i'm looking forward to writing this story.there will be a bit of Harry/Draco action later on, but this is just the intro.so before i bore you into old age..._**

It had been a normal day and predictable day for the students of Hogwarts.

But for one person it had been a day of contemplation.

Albus Dumbledore surveyed the array of students before him in the great hall thinking about what he was going to announce to them. With a deep breath he stood up and silence fell immediately.

' I have an announcement to make to you all. I have decided to try an experiment out on a few students. I will not tell you what this experiment is. I shall also not tell you who will be the guinea pigs; because I don't know myself who they will choose. I tell you this news so that everyone is aware that some may act strangely for the next week or so when the experiment begins, and to tell you not to laugh or taunt the chosen few.

That is all. You may return to your dinners.' And on that note he lowered himself back into his chair to watch the chatter erupt around him.

* * *

'I bet its Potter.'

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaise were discussing who would be chosen for the experiment.

'Of course it will, him and Dumbledore are the best of friends. And as for this shit about "I don't know who they will choose." He's the one conducting the experiment how could he not know?' Draco concluded his eyes wandering over a certain Gryffindor.

Harry really was hot. Draco had seen him when he was sad, confused, angry, excited, happy; every emotion you could think of basically, and every time he was irresistible.

No one knew that Draco secretly fancied Harry, and no one would ever have reason to guess either.

First of all Harry hated Draco, and Draco acted the same way in public. And secondly Harry wasn't gay.

'Why are all the hot ones straight?' he asked Blaise.

'I know mate, I know. We've got that Gryffindork Finnigan, the loser Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith, the pompous twat Ernie Macmillan, that over-camp queen Terry Boot, and Crabbe and Goyle. Are any of them remotely attractive to you? Because I don't think they are.' he whispered squeakily.

'You're one to talk about being over-camp Blaise, and no I don't think any of them are remotely attractive. Come on lets go back downstairs, if you start now you might be able to finish mine and your homework before dawn.' He rose and the pair exited the hall and walked down to their dungeon common room.

* * *

'I wonder what it will be about.' Exclaimed Hermione excitedly.

'I don't really care to be honest. It'll probably something really complicated or heroic, something I won't be very good at.' Ron sighed and set down his fork, rubbing his eyes wearily.

' Don't be like that Ron! From the sounds of it Dumbledore doesn't choose so everyone has an equal chance! Be positive Ron!' Harry tried to perk him up, but to no avail. Exhausted he stood up and the other two followed him out of the hall and up to the common room.

* * *

Up in his circular study, Dumbledore thought about what he was about to do.

The result was similar to a game of ping-pong between the responsible, mature voice (often represented by professor McGonagall) and the fun side that never comes out to play very often.

' But what if someone gets hurt?' the responsible voice asked.

' That's ridiculous, now shh! I've got to concentrate.'

' I just want to make sure you've thought this through'

' Of course I have! I just think the students deserve some fun!'

'But by releasing the sins?'

'Look, I know what I'm doing; the people chosen will be able to hand it. Trust me! Now shut up!'

He took a small ebony box down from the top of a tall cabinet. After brushing off a fair bit of dust he opened the smooth lid. Inside were seven different coloured balls of light. Dumbledore turned over the box so that they hovered in midair momentarily and then shot off in separate directions. Smiling he replaced the box on top of the shelf.

' I hope you're sure about this.'

' Of course I am. Let the adventure begin!'

_**a/n: so was it ok? i'll get started on the next chapter as soon as i can but i'm not promising anything over the next two days cos i'm in sheffield.ok then, please review this chapter!byebye!**_


	2. The Victims Are Found

**_A/N: Hi everyone I'm back with chapter 2!thanks to all the reviewers, I'll just answer a question. There will be a bit of slash between Harry and Draco (how could there not be?) but it won't be centred only around these two._**

The next morning, Harry woke up with a throbbing headache. Ron was already halfway through getting dressed and waited until Harry had also dressedbefore the pair walked down the staircase to the common room.

' I've got a massive headache' Ron grumbled.

' Me too, what did we do last night?' Ron shrugged his shoulders and waved at Hermione who scurried over. Her face mirrored that of Harry and Ron's.

'My head is killing me.' She complained.

' What is going on? That's all three of us now!' Harry rubbed his eyes wearily and looked around the common room.

They were alone apart from a small group of fifth year girls who were slumped around the fire. One looked up at Harry, who for some strange reason winked at her and shifted his eyebrows. Horrified he spun back round to his friends.

'What was that?' Ron asked him giggling.

'I don't know! Ouch!' his head gave another sharp jolt just above his right eye.

' Don't touch her Harry' Ron's voice suddenly became low and threatening. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

'Why? What's wrong with her?' Harry asked bemused. What was going on this morning? Ron was grinding his teeth and Hermione was muttering to herself madly.

' Oh no! I haven't done my charms essay!' she suddenly shrieked, her hands over her cheeks.

'It's not due in until a week next Tuesday Hermione.' Harry had to stop himself laughing. Ron was turning a pale pink, and his hands were twitching. Hermione was almost in tears and Harry found himself edging towards the group of seventh year girls who had just arrived.

' Oh no, I think I know what's happened!' Hermione seemed to have pulled herself together.

'What?' the other two demanded.

' I think this is Dumbledore's idea of fun.'

* * *

' Draco!' Blaise shouted to the blond beauty sleeping in the bed next to him.

'No!' he batted his hand and moaned in pain.

' You too huh?' Blaise asked knowingly. He also had the pounding pain in his temples that was slightly blurring his vision.

Draco slowly rose from the bed and smoothed his hair. He looked up at Blaise with a superior look on his face.

' Me too what?' he asked while crawling off his bed. He slipped on his emerald green silk dressing down and stood with his arms folded looking down at his friend.

' That piercing headache. Right here.' He pointed to his temple.When he looked back to Draco he saw a smug look upon his aristocratic features.

'I have a slight tingling, nothing too painful.' He sneered. In truth this was a lie, he did have an uncomfortable pain in his head, but he wouldn't admit that to Blaise, that would be a sign of weakness.

'Sure mate.' Blaise yawned. He knew Draco was lying, but he couldn't be bothered to press the point at the moment. All he wanted to do was go back to bed. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned again.

'come on, we'd better get down to breakfast.' He opened the door and Draco stalked over and walked through it.

Down in the great hall, many people were discussing the announcement that "the experiment had begun, and we will soon be finding out the chosen few."

Pansy waved to Draco and noticed Blaise with him. When Draco sat down next to her she whispered in his ear 'what's **_he_** doing with you?' Draco looked at her with raised eyebrows and replied ' he's attracted to greatness, now shut up.'

All through breakfast Draco kept picking up his spoon and examining his reflection, Pansy kept shooting covert looks over to Hermione Granger and the other Gryffindors around Harry, and Blaise was snoring in his fried egg. No one bothered to move his face.

After deciding his hair had a stray strandDraco walked out towards the bathroom.

When he entered he was too fixated on sorting out his hair that he didn't notice the figure behind him.

'Hi' it said huskily. Draco froze in patting his hair and turned around to face the other person. It was Potter.

'What do you want Potter?' he sneered. He noticed that Harry also had a smirk on his face. After a few seconds of staring Harry winked at Draco. Confused, but not wanting to look scared, Draco drew himself up and stepped towards Harry.

' What.' He whispered menacingly, 'Do you think you're doing Potter?' he stared into the glittering pools of emerald before him, but before he could investigate the mysterious glint in them, he was being pulled into a kiss.

After struggling fruitlessly for a couple of seconds, he gave up and kissed back. He forced his tongue into Harry's mouth and wrestled with the other occupant for dominance. There were so many different feelings he experienced. First he had the desire to be the dominant kisser, second he was nibbling hungrily at his lips that tasted familiarly of vanilla and caramel, and third the feeling that this was right. That his whole life had been building up to this moment. Draco pushed Harry back up against the wall and run his hand through his already messy hair.His hands moved down Harry's back and-

The door began to open and Harry quickly grabbed Draco and they hid in the nearest stall. Just as they shut the door, a boy's voice echoed throughout the seemingly vacant bathroom.

'Draco?' it was Blaise. 'Draco? If you're in here, Pansy sent me to tell you that we'll be outside ok?' the pair, hardly daring to breathe,heard footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing.

Draco exited the cubicle and Harry followed.

'That was close' Harry breathed heavily. Draco stared at him.

' That was so...so... un-Gryffindorish of you!' he smirked. Harry cocked his head playfully.

'Oh well. You're pretty good.' He shrugged. Draco felt himself getting a bit angry at those three words. 'I'm better than good.' He stated 'I'm fantastic' he stuck his nose in the air, and noticed Harry's sceptical look.

' Whatever. But you know it's harder to kiss if you're head's that far up your own arse. That's why I'm so good.' Draco snorted derisively. Harry shrugged again, winked, and then left the bathroom.

After standing still for a short time, Draco resumed the task of fixing his ruffled hair, and then he too left the bathroom to find his friends.

* * *

Down by the lake, Pansy was sneaking glances at all the surrounding girls.

Blaise was leaned against a tree, snoring with his mouth agape. Another group of giggling girls stalked past and laughed harder as they noticed the snoozing form of Blaise. Pansy shot them a withering stare and they hurried off again.

The majority of the school were out by the lake today to enjoy the peaceful sunshine and relax in the fresh green grass. Pansy however could not seem to relax. Every time she tried she remembered that Draco was not with her, and that made her angry. There were many possibilities as to where he was, but only one mattered to pansy: he could be with another girl. She turned her head sharply just to check he wasn't behind her, but no such luck.

Unfortunately, Draco and Blaise had not informed Pansy of their sexuality, mostly because it was so hilarious to see her flirting with Draco at every possible moment, so she was left to sit under the tree in a paranoid silence, listing all the possible girls who he could be entertaining.

She waited for a few minutes, chewing her lip impatiently, when Potter walked past looking extremely pleased with himself and more ruffled than usual. He too stared at Blaise on the way past and started giggling. Pansy gave him another of her death glares but he just smirked back smugly, and then continued walking to his loser Gryffindor friends.

Pansy sighed angrily and leaned back against the cool grass beneath her.

'Draco better have a good reason for standing me up and leaving me with this vegetable.'

_**A/N:okie dokie, please review!i'm also wondering whether my chapters are too small or too long, please tell me and i can change them if they are. ok i'll go write the other chapter now bye bye!**_


	3. Chaos Ensues

_**A/N: heylo! I'm back with the next chapter!please believe me i have no idea what i was thinking when i wrote this chapter, especially the bitwhen harry does something verywrong!;)Thank you so much to my reviewers, but before I carry on I'll just answer a couple of reviews: scarlet-mauve: **__**the sins are: Anger, Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride and Sloth. **__**mjeleon:**__**I got the idea because I was talking to my mates about what sins we would be and I just thought it would be a bit of fun to write this. moonrawen:Well normally Harry's gay, but because of his sin he'll go for anything with lips so… **__**Electra86: I made them both gay because it makes a good fanfic and I think that Draco and Harry should have been put together ages ago. **__**sooooooooooooooooooooo on we go!please forgive me for what i'm about to do, like i said i think some monkeys invaded my brain when i wrote this.**_

The next day was disastrous. The headaches were gone but the sins appeared to be in full swing. It all started at breakfast in front of everyone.

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor happily talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione, when she suddenly leapt forwards and stole Ron's toast. She then went around the four tables stealing every fourth person's toast. Many people laughed, but not Ron. He got to his feet and grabbed Ginny round the throat.

'GIVE ME BACK MY TOAST!' he bellowed at her.

'No!' she replied defiantly. He shook her vigorously and then demanded again, 'GIVE ME IT YOU LITTLE SLUT!'

The whole hall had gone deathly quiet.

' How dare you?' she hissed. She slapped him across the face and a lot of girls clapped her.

' Listen to me you whore. I'm older, stronger, bigger and nastier than you.' He was manically smiling at her and talking in barely more than a whisper, nobody dared to breathe.

'So I will tell you one more time. GIVE ME BACK MY TOAST! NOW!'

She stared at him for a few seconds before replying. 'Go fuck yourself Ronald!' she managed to wriggle free and ran from the door. After huffing and emitting smoke for a few seconds Ron sprinted after her.

When they had both left, the whole hall erupted in laughter. Dumbledore also joined in and after the remaining titters died down he spoke, 'I think you have all just witnessed part of my experiment. Mr. Weasley seems to have taken the sin "anger", and Miss Weasley has adopted "greed."' People exchanged bemused glances but before they had the chance to discuss this news Hermione shrieked loudly just like she did the previous day: 'Oh no! Oh no! I haven't applied for a job yet!'

The majority of people giggled at this outburst, Harry tried to settle her down. Unfortunately before he could fully sit her back down, he was overwhelmed by the strong desire to kiss someone. He stood up and walked gracefully to the centre of the hall. Once there he felt a strong pull to the table on the opposite side of the hall. The Slytherin table. Hundreds of eyes followed his progress, including those of Draco Malfoy. Harry reached him and stood quite still for a fraction of a second, and then plunged into a passionate kiss. Draco sat there stunned for a short period of time before getting to his feet and returning it. He slipped his tongue in and again both fought for dominance. Neither fully registered the many squeals from girls and guffaws from the boys, nor did they really hear Dumbledore saying 'and Miss Granger appears to be "gluttony", and I believe Mr. Potter is demonstrating his sin "lust".' He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's head while Harry threw his arms around the blonde's shoulders. They spent three minutes in pure bliss before Draco broke away. He thought it best to announce to the hall something very important.

'That's right! He loves me! Because I'm the best, I'm the hottest and the smartest and the richest and the best kisser and you can cry nowbecause you will never ever be me! Ever! Impossible! Understand? I'm just too perfect!' he finished dramatically,stuck out his tounge and folded his arms across his broad chest smirking at the students before him. The kiss had left many shocked and confused, but now nearly everyone looked ready to faint or else immensely scared of the 'freaky seventh-years'.

Dumbledore was chortling heartily at the top table 'Touché Mr. Malfoy! Indeed! I give you "pride" everyone!' The array of students smiled uncertainly, many looked like the desperately wanted to leave but were too entranced in finding out the remaining sins to be able to get up.

Harry and Draco were still on their feet staring into each others eyes, but their thoughts were interrupted by Pansy. She jumped to her feet and stalked over to Harry with her hands on her hips looking livid. When she reached him she jabbed him sharply in the chest.

'So' she clucked. 'You think my Draco wants you?' she let out a derisive laugh and continued. 'You? Harry Potter? Don't make me laugh!' she let out a high-pitched cackle. 'You think you're sooo perfect don't you? With your scruffy hair and your ragged muggle clothes. A Malfoy would never want a smelly half-blood like you Potter! Never! So go back to your mudblood and your blood-traitor pal and leave this perfect pureblood prince for me, where he belongs.' she finished triumphantly and alsofolded her arms across her chest. The three stood there silently for a moment until Harry unexpectedly lunged at Pansy. He grabbed her neck and began kissing her. Draco's eyes went as wide as plates and began having a mini-fit.

'No! No! No! No!' he cried whilst jumping up and down and stamping his feet. 'Leave him alone bitch! He's mine! He wants me! Why would he want you? You're a fat, ugly, repulsive, mongrel bitch! Leave her Harry! Harry!' he tried to prise them apart and succeeded only after many outraged Gryffindors helped him. Harry stood shock still and then seemed to realise what he had done. He clapped his hands over his face and screamed at the top of his lungs while Draco hopped up and down on the balls of his feet. Finally realising he looked weak he calmed down and tried to regain his composure. He smoothed down his hair and tried to look cool and indifferent.

Harry on the other hand was tearing at his hair. He opened and closed his eyes many times before a faint greenish tinge appeared in his cheeks. Holding his hand to his mouth he ran from the hall, retching just outside the doors.

'And so we meet our final two sins: Miss Parkinson has just shown us the sin "jealousy" and if you will look to the Slytherin table Mr. Zabini is performing our final sin "sloth".' Dumbledore gestured to Blaise who was snoring loudly into his porridge. 'And after all that excitement, I think it is time we left this hall and you all go to relax elsewhere.' Dumbledore concluded merrily and there was a mad rush of students running at full speed to escape the four walls of the great hall.

* * *

'Harry' Hermione whispered tentatively through the murky bathroom where Harry was hiding. Thanks to her head girl privileges she was allowed to enter any bathroom boy or girl (like she'd worried about that for the previous seven years)

A choking sound came from one of the furthest cubicles from the door. Hermione tiptoed forwards and pushed open the door nervously, there on the floor looking dejected and clearly sobbing his heart out, was Harry.

'Oh Harry!' she flung her arms around his shoulders to try and comfort him. He sniffed several time before deciding to speak.

'Hermione…I…h...h…hate…this!' he managed thickly. He shuddered viciously and sniffed again. Hermione looked at him pityingly and decided that it would be best to go back to the common room. Holding out her hand, which Harry took shakily, she hoisted him up and the pair exited the bathroom and made their way up the six flights of stairs to the portrait hole.

* * *

Up in his dormitory Draco was going through his overly large wardrobe sorting out what to keep and what to throw. He had locked the door so that he was alone, or as alone as he could be with the snoozing Blaise sprawled out on the bed.

The body-length mirror he had conjured stood by the door and the clothes Draco was sorting through were laid out over three of the large beds.

Throwing a green cashmere jumper onto the bed covered in clothes he was keeping, he sighed and fell back onto his own bed. He checked his reflection in the other mirror he had transfigured from the canopy above his bed and then closed his eyes. He hadn't accomplished as much as he would have liked because of three things: Potter caused a huge scene in the great hall at breakfast and afterwards it had taken an hour to calm him down properly, Pansy's snide remarks that there was a huuugespot on his nose and consequently rushing off to the mirror to check his face, and also because he kept having to wake Blaise up when he stooped breathing.

He had been at this task now for two hours and was not even half way through his closet. Waving his wand he got rid of all the clothes, either disposing of them forever or just putting them back in his bulging wardrobe.

The room was now silent and Draco realised what was missing: Blaise' snores. Heaving himself up he prodded his friend roughly with his wand. Squealing, Blaise shot upright and glared at Draco. 'What was that for?' he hissed. Draco smirked and walked over to the door. After tapping the handle with his wand he turned back to Blaise. He opened the door and spoke quietly.

' For being you! Now come on, its time for dinner. And no falling asleep this time, it's embarrassing!' He waited until his friend had ambled through the door,checked his hair in the mirror, then vanished the mirror. Grabbing Draco's arm, Blaise laughed andthe pair finally set off up the dimly litcorridor to the great hall.

**_a/n:sooooooooo. erm (cowers) what did you all think? what do you mean 'what was i thinking?' i told you the monkeys got in my head! don't tell me they aren't real!they are too!But anyway...i think i'm gonna to take a break to think where i'm taking this story, but never fear!i am writing another story!do you want to hear it?(or read it?) it is...seventh year karaoke!i'm writing it now! ok i'll leave you all to leave that review now hinthint i don't mind if you tell me i'm a loser i am what i am, but i would like a review!please!pretty please with ice ccream and draco sitting on the top!you know what i mean!i think i'd better go now...review!_**


	4. A Furry Problem

_**A/n: hellooooo? is anyone there? i'm back! ok, so i'm back and i have no idea what i wrote this chapter for. really it has nothing to do with the sins its more learning that draco has a secret.so erm, read it please and tell me what you think and i'll write another chapter soon which will hopefully have more sin to it.ok? no one's there are they?i'm talking to myself aren't i? well thats nothing new. ok i'll go now.**_

* * *

Ginny was in her dormitory sorting through the piles of items she had stolen from other Gryffindors. She was just about to straighten a pile of sweaters when Hermione entered looking distraught. Immediately Ginny sat on the large black book she had taken from Hermione's dresser and tried to look innocent. 

'Hi Hermione, what's the matter?' she smiled.

'Ginny, have you seen my job application form? It needs to be in in four months and that's no time at all!' she began gasping for breath and Ginny was torn between comforting her friend and hiding the evidence.

She settled for resting her arm on Hermione while her bushy-haired friend sobbed.

'No offence Hermione but I'm kinda busy here' she mumbled after a while.

'Oh.' Hermione looked angry. 'I see, I'm not good enough for you am I Ginny? Are you too busy stealing from people to help your friends? Well thank you very much; you've been a great help! And I would like that' she yanked the book from under Ginny, 'back. Goodbye Ginny!' she got up and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind her. Ginny blinked at the door and them resumed her tidying of her bounty.

* * *

Harry was tiptoeing down to the dungeons. He had told Ron he was going to the library to work on an essay, but he had no intention of going anywhere except the dungeons. 

He paused hearing footsteps behind him. Professor Snape was walking towards him quickly and Harry gasped loudly before remembering he was under the invisibility cloak.

Snape strode past him apparently too immersed in his own thoughts to feel the invisible Gryffindor's presence.

Harry waited until the echoing footsteps died down before carrying on.

He could remember this path from his second year when he and Ron had pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had been nice to them. He had saved them from Percy Weasley. Harry stopped to calm himself down. Thinking about Draco now would not be a wise thing to do. But how could he ignore the vision of Draco laughing and frolicking in a field his beautiful blonde hair glinting-

Whoops. Harry stopped in his tracks and ran back to the nearest bathroom he could find.

After jacking off and cleaning himself up he ran back down to the dungeons to continue his adventure. Must not think of him. Must not imagine Draco. Must not-

He stopped realising what he had just passed. The blonde prince himself had stepped out through the seemingly solid wall alone. This was Harry's chance. He jogged after the Slytherin trying hard not to make his footsteps heard.

Suddenly the blonde boy stopped and Harry ran into him. They both fell to the floor and the invisibility cloak slipped off.

'Do you normally attack innocent students in the corridors like this Harry?' Draco smirked.

'No I usually lure them into fields and have my way with them' Harry smiled back. He realised he was still on top of the other boy, but he didn't want to move.

' I'm honoured, so why do I get special treatment?' Draco flashed Harry a perfect smile it was too much for Harry to take. He lunged forwards and captured the stunned Slytherin in a passionate kiss.

A voice in Draco's head awoke and began screaming 'this is wrong! It's Potter! Harry Potter! Get out of this kiss now!' but Draco ignored it. He had no idea what was making him do this, but he had a feeling that it was the same reason his boxers and trousers were becoming very tight and constricting.

Harry was a great kisser, but it was obvious he hadn't had much experience in the matter. Draco dominated the kiss and Harry followed his lead. Draco removed his tongue from Harry's mouth and instead started to kiss the Gryffindors neck. Draco smiled when he heard the other boy moan in pleasure; he moved his hands to the other boys groin and felt the hard lump that mirrored his own. He was just about to pull down Harry's trousers when voices interrupted them.

'Blaise come on! Draco's missing! What if he's with another girl?' Pansy's frantic voice reached them. Harry and Draco both struggled to get the invisibility cloak but neither could reach.

'But…big…boy…homo…' Blaise's fragments of speech grew closer and the pair's shadows loomed nearer.

'What are you talking about? Why would Draco-' she stopped mid-sentence noticing two boys on the floor in front of her. And they weren't just any two boys: they were Draco and Potter.

'What are you doing?' Pansy shrieked.

' Oh you know. Investigating the floor, looking at the cobwebs on the ceiling, lying in centuries of dirt. You know the usual.' Draco replied sarcastically. Harry laughed and Draco smiled at him. Harry had to fight his desire to kiss the blonde boy again.

He managed to heave himself to his feet and then help Draco up; once he was on his feet again Draco regained his composure. He ignored everyone and suddenly strode off up the corridor.

'Draco!' Pansy shouted to his retreating figure, but he didn't turn back. Blaise fell to the floor and began snoring, so while pansy tried to wake him up Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and followed the other boy. He had to sprint a little way due to the other boy's long strides but he eventually caught up to him.

They strode up to the corridor where Dumbledore's office was and Draco spoke the password: 'Marshmallows.' The gargoyle moved aside and Draco and Harry hopped on.

They reached the door and Draco strode through without knocking.

'Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Take a seat you have approximately a minute.' Harry looked from one to the other trying to work out what Dumbledore meant. Draco however slumped in the leather chair in the corner rather than the one opposite Dumbledore and both fell silent. Harry expected something more than this but he was shocked at what happened when the clock chimed the hour.

Harry turned to face Draco, only to find the blonde Slytherin was no longer there. Instead in his place was a tiny kitten with piercing blue eyes and thick fluffy fur. It was pure white apart from each of its paws, the tip of its tail and its stomach, which were jet black. Harry stood there in awe for a minute and was about to go touch the animal.

' Yes Harry, that is Draco Malfoy.' Dumbledore spoke to Harry who realised that Dumbledore had caught him out. Sheepishly he tugged at the invisibility cloak and turned to his headmaster.

'But how?' Harry asked bewildered. Dumbledore merely smiled and replied.

'He is cursed, Harry. His father cursed him shortly before Voldemort was destroyed.' He inclined his head to Harry. Harry still looked confused so he decided to elaborate.

'But why?' he asked.

'Because Lucius discovered that Draco was gay. Lucius felt it was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. And if that wasn't enough, Draco was infatuated with someone who was definitely off limits. It pushed Lucius over the edge, so now Draco must become this every day for the rest of his life. An hour of his life between 5 and 6 pm is when he becomes a cat. An adorable one but a lower life form nonetheless.'

They stood there in silence watching the fluff ball curled up on the leather chair. It was watching them with immense superiority and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation.

'What is it _Harry_?' Dumbledore asked. Harry smiled looked back to the old man.

'Cats have a superiority complex. They look down on everyone else. They are graceful and normally adorable. Sound familiar?' he chuckled and Dumbledore nodded.

'The younger Mr. Malfoy does share a lot of characteristics with cats; I believe that's why Lucius made him like this. But do you not wonder who Draco is in love with?' Dumbledore turned to Harry with a knowing glint in his twinkling eyes.

Harry shook his head smiling.

'I think I have a pretty good idea who.' He replied. He walked over to the kitten on the chair and scratched its tiny head. It mewed quietly and Harry giggled.

Checking his watch he bade goodbye to Dumbledore and the cat and left the office.

The cat mewed again and Dumbledore chortled.

'I think the feeling is mutual Draco.'

**_

* * *

a/n: soooooo is anyone there yet?_ ****i am! ****_shut up you._ no!_ so please tell me what you think and i'll go write the next chapter.ok?_ get off me!_ no!_ people are watching us. _shit! oh well they know i'm a loser anyway._**


	5. The Good Ol' Room Of Requirement

_**A/n: hi everyone! Firstly to all my reviewers: I love you guys! Your reviews make me feel all happy and make me want to write on, so thank you! Ok enough with all the mushy stuff, I give you chapter 5!**_

Draco left the headmasters office an hour later and stormed towards the great hall.

Harry had found out his secret. He would tell his idiot friends and whoosh the whole school would know. Must find him.

He entered the hall, scanned the gryffindor table and realised he wasn't there. Ron and hermione were feeding each other but there was no black haired teen with them.

Sighing Draco turned away and tried in vain to calm himself down.

He considered going back to the common room but a voice whispered to him 'you can find him. He found you earlier, and you're much more than him.' Draco smiled and walked up the staircase briefly checking each floor on the way up. He reached the seventh floor and caught a glimpse of jet-black hair and glasses. Draco ran off the moving stairs and after the boy who was now making his way towards the room of requirement.

Tiptoeing, Draco watched Harry walk past the blank wall and when a wooden door appeared he surged forwards and followed Harry inside.

Draco gasped and Harry spun around to find a wide-eyed Draco malfoy.

'What are you doing?' Harry asked suspiciously.

' Its heaven!' Draco exclaimed. He danced up and down and ran to examine the walls. Harry grinned sheepishly at Draco's behaviour.

The walls were plastered floor to ceiling in moving photographs of Draco, all ranging in size and age.

'This is my favourite.' Draco stated coming to a halt in front of a full body length photo of himself in his Quidditch robes from the end of last year.

'Erm… Draco are you ok with this? I mean it doesn't freak you out?' Harry asked nervously. Draco was now kissing many of his photos and Harry was unpleasantly reminded of one Gilderoy Lockhart.

'Harry, I love it! Can I come back whenever I want? We can add one of you.' Draco smiled and added a postage stamp sized photo of Harry in his fourth year that was trying desperately to escape. Harry walked up and yanked it off the wall. He spun round and found himself nose to nose with Draco. Being in such close proximity to the blonde, Harry could smell the apple flavoured lip-gloss and cherry scented moisturiser. He could also detect a whiff of coconut smelling hair product. Harry had to laugh at the blonde's femininity.

'What?' Draco whispered huskily. This only made Harry giggle harder.

'You wear lip gloss, moisturiser and coconut hair stuff and you have the nerve to ask me "what?"' Harry gasped for air. Draco cocked his head and took Harry's head in his hand.

'Well, how very observant Mr. vanilla chap-stick. I notice that you are wearing let me see…black mascara and is it…blusher? I think that you are being a bit of a hypocrite Harry.'

Harry blushed at being found out, but he remembered something.

' Look, I have to wear chap-stick! The cold wind ruins my lips!' he shouted defensively.

Draco merely smiled and coughed something that sounded like 'fairy'.

Harry glared at him and pretended to sneeze. 'Queen'

Draco laughed derisively. 'Its Prince, dear, I've been royalty my whole life! But you can be my Queen if you want?' Draco was back to speaking huskily and Harry couldn't help getting turned on by it. His legs buckled a bit and Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders for support. Draco looked into the other boy's eyes and remembered why he had come here in the first place.

'I need you to do me a favour.' He smiled. Harry opened his mouth like a trout.

'Anything' he replied breathlessly.

'Good, I need you to keep my problem a secret. Can you do that?' Draco bit his lip nervously. Harry nodded and moved forwards to catch Draco's lips with his own. This time Draco was ready and didn't waste time fighting, he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth and wrestled with Harry's tongue.

All the photographs on the wall were watching intently and a few of the younger ones were cheering.

Harry smiled or attempted to but their pleasure and excitement was short-lived…again.

The door flew open and a triumphant Pansy entered the room.

'Aha!' she cried. Looking from one angry and seriously pissed off Draco to a shocked and embarrassed Harry, Pansy was not sure whether to run away or laugh at the situation.

'I caught you!' she laughed at them. Draco took one step forward and his footsteps echoed around the otherwise silent room.

'Aha!' she shouted again. Her mind had gone blank, but she needed to say something, talking comforted Pansy for some bizarre reason.

Draco took another step towards her and she began to get scared. Ignoring the towering blonde coming towards her she glared at the scrawny Gryffindor.

'He's straight you know.' She told him as if explaining 'dog shit smells.'

'Oh yeah? Whatever you say. But in a little place called "reality" he's a homo.' Harry taunted her. Draco was still taking steps towards Pansy and he finally reached her.

'Get. Out.' He whispered dangerously.

'No! I caught you Draco! And why are you with Potter? He's a...'she lowered her voice but kept it loud enough for Harry to hear, 'Gay. I'd be careful he doesn't try to rape you Drake' she patted his arm. Draco giggled at her then got louder and louder until his manic laughter filled the room.

'Pansy dear. I'm gay too.' He smiled at her, desperately trying not to laugh.

'What? I…I…don't-'

'I'm a homosexual fairy who is in love with the fucking boy-who-lived! Accept it Pansy, you are probably the reason I'm gay. All the times you flirted with me, it's enough to put anyone off women! But I should probably thank you, without you I wouldn't have fell in love with Harry. Then again if I wasn't gay I wouldn't have to be a cat everyday so thanks, but you've ruined my life.' Draco finished. Pansy opened and closed her mouth stupidly.

'A…a…cat? Are you talking in metaphors Draco? I don't-'

'Just get out Pansy. Before I seriously hurt you.' Draco sighed and turned his back to her. She backed away not knowing what had just happened between her and one of her oldest friends. After she had gone Draco turned back to Harry.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked timidly. He didn't know what to do, his brain was telling him to calm the blonde but his groin was telling his to leap on the taller slytherin.

'I'm fine. Where were we?'

* * *

The two boys remained in the room until late night, after missing dinner a plate of delicious food appeared in the room so they did not go hungry. The pair were sprawled over the array of pouffes, Draco with his arms around the smaller boy and both contemplating in silence. 

'Why?' Harry suddenly asked. Draco shifted and looked over at the black haired boy.

'Why what?' he asked.

'Why does everything I love have to get hurt?' Harry elaborated.

'I don't understand what you mean.' Draco mumbled.

'Well the people I care about always either get murdered or cursed or hurt.' Harry tried to catch Draco's eyes but the blonde was deliberately staring at his hands.

'I don't think it's intentional.' He finally looked up and Harry could see the pain I the boy's silver eyes.

'I bet you hate me.' He fidgeted uncomfortably.

'I could never hate you.' Draco smiled sadly. Harry shook his head.

' You can. I ruined your life. Just like I ruin everyone's life.' Harry sighed.

'Dumbledore didn't explain very well did he?' Draco said, it was more of a statement than a question. 'I'll help you out shall I? Well you know I'm cursed, but it isn't permanent. For once my father's ignorance will be an asset. You know how focused he was on the Malfoy name; well he knew that I was the only one who could continue the line. He also knew that no one would want to be with me if I became a cat everyday.'

'I would' Harry interrupted. Draco smiled weakly and continued.

'So he made the curse so that if I found true love, where the person loved me back, then the curse would break and so on blah blah blah.'

'But that's not really a curse, I mean-' Harry started but Draco cut him off.

'You're forgetting I love you, and only you. I told my father I would be with no one but you. My father believed that you were straight and that would never fall in love with me on principle. There in lies the reason why my father's stupidity helps us. You do love me don't you? I mean you won't hate me again when the sin wears off?' Draco suddenly looked afraid of being rejected. Harry smiled brightly.

'Of course I love you, but it will be a bit of a shame when the curse is broken.' Harry sighed. When Draco looked at him questioningly Harry continued.

'You were so adorable as a kitten. Maybe you could learn to be a kitten animagus?' Harry smiled hopefully.

'Not a chance in hell Harry.'

* * *

_**a/n: soooooo, i wrote this quite quick so i don't know if it's decent or not. i know it's more lovey-dovey than humor at the minute but i'm just trying to wrap things up with these two and then i can concentrate on the funnier aspects of the story. ok?**_

_**hurray! draco doesn't have to stay a cat! like i could ever do that to him anyway.**_

_**right,i'm off on holiday today and i won't be back until saturday so i'll write more then i promise. ok bye everyone!**_


	6. And If 1 Trunk Should Accidentally Fall

**_a/n: hi everyone!i saw Tom Felton in Amsterdam! you don't care do you? no one else does.oh well back to this then.i'm glad you think draco is cute as a kitty, i love the image too, aww! i'll just answer a review:_**

**_Lady sinistra: well thank you for telling me its entertaining. randomness is what I'm good at though so that is why Draco was a cat. I am making Draco and Harry have a relationship, and I know that it doesn't really fit in with the whole lust thing but I really do like slash and I couldn't resist it. I'm pretty sure I've got Gluttony right but I think I know what you're thinking. Gluttony is often shown as people over eating isn't it?Well you can have forms of gluttony where you overdo things and as Hermione isn't really a pig I made her overdo work and over prepare. Does that make sense? I hope so. If it sounds patronising I'm sorry it wasn't intentional. My friends tell me I'm patronising so sorry._**

**_I'm in a talkative mood today but i know you'd get bored so i'll restrain myself except to say: goblet of fire is coming out soon!_**

**_ok i'm done, que the freaked out looks and "coughsaddocough". i'll just go and leave you with this chapter._**

* * *

And If One Trunk Should Accidentally Fall...

Harry and Draco finally left the room of requirement the next morning to go down for breakfast.

Draco droned on about himself and the heroic and exciting adventures he'd been on. Harry however wasn't really listening. There was a small group of girls in front of the pair and they kept throwing glances back to Harry. One blonde girl stepped back and spoke to him. 'Hi Harry' she smiled while the others giggled. Harry pushed her into a shadowy corner and Draco didn't even notice.

'…And he said "I'll cut your hair pretty boy," and I said "oh yeah? Handle this!" and I had my wand in my sleeve you see, so I jabbed him in the eyes and then he screamed-' Draco stopped, finally realising the other boy had disappeared. Walking back he finally found Harry and the blonde fifth year in a small alcove with the girl backed up against the stone and Harry kissing her neck.

'Erm, Harry?' Draco tapped the other boy lightly on the shoulder.

'Fuck off. Busy!' came the blunt reply. The girl smiled and Draco felt himself getting angry. No one refused him anything, and they certainly didn't ignore him.

'Harry,' he growled warningly. Harry continued to undo the buttons on the girl's shirt and didn't pay the Slytherin any attention.

Unable to take the sounds of the girl's pleasure and the silence from Harry, Draco rested a firm hand on the smaller Gryffindors shoulder.

'Look piss off!' the girl finally moaned at Draco.

'Listen, you ugly little slut, I happen to be a prefect, a Slytherin, a Malfoy, a seventh-year, Harry's boyfriend and the hottest boy ever to exist, I don't think I'll listen to a scruffy little tart who wouldn't recognise good taste if it came up and gave her the most mind-blowing fuck she's ever had. And that cloak,' he pointed to the girls cloak on the dirty floor, 'is the 2003 edition. I mean it's not just one year, but TWO years out of date! My god, you people are lucky Harry has me to help him with fashion! I mean who knows what monstrosities he'd-' Draco was cut off by Harry shoving Draco up against the wall. The girl looked shocked and Draco put on his trademark smirk. He shook his head so that his golden hair was out of his porcelain face. Harry smiled and Draco acted like the mature, responsible seventeen year old he was. He stuck his tongue out. The girl huffed and stalked away.

'You really need some self-control Harry. I mean she was totally ugly, god your taste is ridiculous, in girls and fashion. If you're gonna be gay you need to learn the essential fashion no-no's.' Draco spouted like a holiday-rep on a cruise ship. Harry shook his head at his unbelievably camp boyfriend.

'Get you arse down those stairs, now I'm hungry.' He sighed.

'What's my arse like?' Draco stuck out his ear expectantly.

'The sexiest arse in the whole world, now with added blonde head kissing it.' Harry grinned.

'I think you mean black-haired head. Remember you're the one with black hair, I have blonde hair.'

'Move!'

* * *

Ron felt angry. Very angry. Furious even. Hermione had left him to go talk to Dumbledore about a career in teaching. Harry had been gone since yesterday 'probably with that arrogant blonde Slytherin dickhead' Ron thought angrily. With his two best friends gone he was left with the most annoying person in the world. Lavender.

'Ronnie, when will Harry be back?'

'I don't know' Ron replied through gritted teeth.

'Oh, well we wanted to know whether he'd be open to a make over. We did Hermione last year and now that Harry's gay we need to update his look.' She was smiling brightly, apparently unaware or else too stupid to realise every second that passed made Ron's blood temperature rise a little more.

'He won't want it.' he hissed at the stupid moron.

'Well if you don't mind I'd rather hear that from him. You could do with a makeover too Ron. We could always dye your hair, red went out years ago! Actually, was it ever in?' Ron was really starting to get pissed off with her infuriating voice.

'And those freckles of yours, I mean they clash with your hair and to be honest they're quite ugly. Maybe if we-'

BANG 

Several people screamed as Lavender was propelled backwards through the air and landed spread-eagled on the stone floor. Ron was stood up in his place, wand in front of him and his face and ears a bright scarlet colour. McGonagall quickly revived Lavender who was then sent off to the hospital wing. Then McGonagall came over to talk to Ron about his temper, but he took none of it in. He curled his fists and attempted to calm down, but couldn't manage it as Draco and Harry had just entered the hall. Holding hands. And Harry kissed Draco.

Ron felt his anger flare again. He walked away from McGonagall mid-lecture and stood in front of them barring their path. The other students all watched eagerly anticipating a fight.

'Sorry Weasley but you're sort of blocking my way.' Draco drawled lazily looking at his nails.

'Where the hell where you yesterday?' Ron ignored the blonde and turned to his best friend.

'We were together somewhere doing something you're not involved in' Draco interrupted cryptically.

'I wasn't talking to you' Ron gritted his teeth.

'Whatever you say to Harry you can say to me.' Draco smiled finally looking at Ron.

'Oh yeah? Since when?' Ron hissed.

'Since he's my boyfriend, Ron.' Harry spoke up. The people in the hall were now holding their breath waiting for Ron to explode.

'What?' he managed, his face bypassing red and turning beetroot.

'Don't you just love happy endings?' Draco was really enjoying himself.

'I'll end you Malfoy if you don't shut that overly large gob of yours!'

'You don't have the guts Weasley. Besides, I'm too cute to kill.'

'I'll kill you with my bare hands you arrogant bastard.' Ron dived on Draco, pushing him to the floor and tearing at the blonde's robes.

'Weasley, Harry will get jealous, plus I thought you were straight and at any rate I don't do red-heads.' Draco was finding this whole idea extremely funny.

'Shut up! I hate you so much Malfoy!'

'Well does that mean you love me because for seven years Harry "hated me" but now he loves me.'

'Doesn't look like that now Malfoy.'

'What are you-' Draco looked up to find Harry was not there. Instead he was over at the Hufflepuff table where a small group of girls were all admiring the muscles Harry was flexing in front of them.

'Get off me Weasley! Get off I said!' Draco was desperate to get out from under the red-haired boy to get to the black haired one.

Ron seemed to take pleasure from refusing to do what Draco said but had no idea what was to come. Draco had taken out his wand and cast some sort of fire charm that hit Ron in the balls. He yelped, jumped off and tried to bat out the flames while Draco made his way to Harry.

'Shoo!' he told the girls, they stayed where they were entranced by Harry's arms.

'Fuck off you airheads!' they remained in their places.

Draco had been ignored enough times today to last him a lifetime and wasted no time in spraying the girls with freezing cold water to get them to disappear.

Harry groaned and then seemed to come out of his trance and realise Draco was there.

'Hi Draco! What did you do to…Ron!' Harry noticed his best friend rolling around in the floor groaning in agony with a large gathering of students and teachers around him.

Harry ran to see what was wrong but Draco stood still in shock. Harry had ignored him. Again. But before he had time to dwell on the pain in his pride, Pansy came rushing over.

'Draco, what happened yesterday? Why did you get so pissy with me? And what was all that about being gay?' she immediately began asking.

'I am gay. I got pissy because you are annoying, stupid and repulsive. Yesterday was one of the best days of my life. Happy now? Will you leave me alone now?'

'No. Why were you with Potter?' oh great it had become the Spanish inquisition. Or it would have been if Pansy knew Spanish and the weather was warmer.

'Because I love him.'

'But he's ugly.'

'Not as much as you'

'But he's gay'

'So am I'

'But he's wasteful'

'What?' Draco was confused now, and he didn't like it.

'Well for some strange reason he got the best sin of the lot, a perfect opportunity to kiss anyone and everyone. To let his hormones run free and wild, but instead he spends a whole day locked in a room with…well…you.' She finished lamely.

'Oh, am I not good enough? Would you rather he kissed **_you_** again?'

'That is gross Draco. Me and scar head? No way. The day I kiss him is the day Blaise is gay.'

'Pansy, Blaise is gay.'

'What? Does that mean I have to kiss scar head?'

'Don't call him that and no. If you touch him I will hurt you!'

'You wouldn't hurt me Draco, I'm too pretty.'

Draco snorted derisively.

'Pansy, that line works for me because I'm so incredibly sexy, for a disgusting troll like you I'm afraid it doesn't. Accept it, everyone hates you.'

'Do not!'

'They do!'

'Don't!'

'Do!'

Pansy hit Draco and he gasped dramatically.

'You hit me!'

'I'm sorry Draco!' she looked nervous.

'Bitch!'

'Wimp!'

'Troll!'

'Gay!'

'I know I am.'

'When did that happen?'

'Pansy, I've told you about twenty times!'

'You have not!'

'Pansy are you taking medication?'

'Blaise gave me something yesterday.'

'That explains a lot.' There was silence for a few minutes until…

'Draco.'

'Yeeeees'

'Is Blaise on drugs?'

* * *

Hermione came rushing into the hall to find her boyfriend rolling around in the floor clutching his groin, every student except three were gathered around him; Blaise was on the floor by the Slytherin table (apparently he'd been dragged to the great hall); and Pansy and Draco were arguing by the Hufflepuff table.

She walked over to see what was the matter with Ron but then remembered what she needed to tell everyone.

'Erm…hey everyone, I just need to tell you all that Ginny's in the hospital wing'

Ron stopped groaning, looked at his girlfriend and asked 'why?'

'Well when the people in her dorm went in last night they found her unconscious under a pile of trunks that look like they fell on her. The trunks were full of books and one had a cauldron in. She's still out cold now, Madam Pomfrey says she might be like this for a while.' She had to fight a smile at the absurdity of the situation. Ron, who had been crying in agony a few minutes ago, was now on his feet and running to the hospital wing apparently fine even though his face was crimson with anger. Hermione shook her head.

'Boys' she thought to herself.

**_a/n: okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. only one chapter left.sniff. oh well, i'm writing something else, i think its completely pointless and drabble but i'll post it anyway when i'm done. _**

**_so, can i have a review?pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease._**

**_i'm really hyper so i'll write my drabble fic so i don't destroy this. my most successful fic. have i spelt that right? _**

**_i really am i loser.i need a life.and some friends.and a brain.i'll just shut up now and go._**


	7. This Is Ridiculous!

**_a/n: ok everyone, i'm back! final chapter :'( but i'm going to write something soon, if not immediately then for christmas so that's ok. well i have nothing to say because i'm tired so i'll just leave you with the final chappie. can i have a review after please because i really do like getting them.thankyou..._**

* * *

'This is ridiculous!' Harry moaned as he stood in the great hall with Draco and Dumbledore, the rest of the school watching. 

'What is?' Draco smiled taking his medal from Dumbledore.

'This whole ceremony, why do we need to be here? Why do we need rewards? We didn't even do anything!' Harry grinned meekly as he too received his shiny, gold galleon-sized medal.

'Yes we did! We deserve this! We survived!'

'You make it sound like the rest of them have died or something'

'Well unfortunately for us they didn't, but they weren't able to fight them off like us!'

'I thought they removed your sin?'

'They did'

'Oh yes I forgot, you're an insufferable arrogant bastard all the time aren't you?'

'Correction: I'm a Malfoy,'

'Same thing really.'

'Whatever. So how did Granger, Weasley, Blaise and Pansy drop out again?'

* * *

Earlier that day Hermione had decided she would go to the library to read some of the books on wizarding careers. She pulled down the thick dust-coated tome and took it to a table. She then went back to get other books one at a time due to their weight. 

She went to open the "green" book and flipped over a page. This was the wrong thing to do as a large cloud of dust enveloped her.

She coughed and another cloud rose from the other books around her. She coughed and sneezed and spluttered for a few moments before the dust had travelled so far through her nostrils that she fell to the floor and began having an allergic reaction.

Madam Pince came rushing around the corner to find the source of the noise and the reason her beloved books were being knocked off the shelves.

When she saw Hermione thrashing around on the floor she screamed then remembered she was in a library and rushed out to find help.

Unfortunately this help was in the form of one Severus Snape who took one look at her and simply stated 'she's faking.' He turned to walk out of the library but was confronted by Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. After a heated discussion about 'She's head girl and you're a professor, you've got to help her!' that included many words inappropriate for a professor, Snape decided to levitate the limp form of Hermione up to the hospital wing and onto the bed next to the Weasley girl.

Two down, three to go.

* * *

Ron was walking in the grounds trying to find his girlfriend. 

She'd been hiding from him for a while now, but she always came up with some stupid excuse like: 'I was talking to professor blah-de-blah', 'I was in the library', 'you can't have looked hard enough!' it made Ron's blood boil. He knew she was lying to him. And he hated being lied to.

He turned a corner and saw a bushy haired girl kissing some Ravenclaw.

He saw red and ran towards them. Not thinking, he grabbed the Ravenclaw and punched him smack in the nose. He then turned to give Hermione a piece of his mind, only to find it wasn't her. First of all she was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor, second she had blue eyes, not brown and third, she was a fourth year, not a seventh year. Ron felt embarrassed, but this feeling was soon to be replaced by anger. Again.

He felt angry that he still hadn't found her and also that he would now be in trouble for assault. He was breathing raggedly and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest region. He clutched his heart and fell to the ground. His airway was blocked and he couldn't get air, the last thing he saw was Snape rushing past inside floating a limp Hermione on a stretcher, before he collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

* * *

Blaise was very very very tired. Lethargic even. Depleted of energy, no desire to do anything except zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. 

'Whoops! How did I end up here?' he asked himself looking around at the bedroom he was in. His robes were bunched up at the back suggesting he had been dragged there.

He decided to take a little walk to find Pansy or Draco or anyone else. He rubbed his eyes wearily and walked out of the dormitory and out through the common room into the corridor outside. He walked up through the entrance hall and up the moving staircases.

When he reached the seventh floor, he decided to go back down again because he needed a nap. He yawned widely and the staircase suddenly changed direction.

He yawned again and closed his eyes. He was asleep immediately and it only took the slight nudge from a third-year to send him flying down the remaining steps.

He hit the floor in a heap and was knocked unconscious.

A couple of girls screamed at the trickle of blood running down his forehead. Attracted by the noise, professor Flitwick came hurrying along through the crowd and whimpered at the crumpled student on the floor. Nethertheless he conjured a stretcher and floated Blaise up to the hospital wing, entering just after professor Snape who had Hermione on a familiar white-stretcher, and glanced behind to see a flustered McGonagall with Ron Weasley hovering in front of her. She shook her head and muttered 'Dumbledore', before the two professors and their unconscious charges entered the gleaming hospital ward.

* * *

Pansy was amazed by her own genius. Ok, so maybe she stole the idea from Granger but who cares about tiny things like that? 

Ok I'll explain: Pansy was crawling through the pipes throughout Hogwarts watching the Gryffindors and other seventh year girls. She had also found a spell to help her see through the brickwork to spy on her targets.

She watched as Lavender Brown started to walk away and wriggled down the large pipe, humming James Bond in her head.

She turned a corner and came face to face with a large, scaly, greyish snake. Unable to grasp the concept that snakes shed their skin, Pansy took this for the real reptile and screamed. She tried as hard as she could to crawl away but she had got her shoulders stuck from not concentrating.

She fidgeted helplessly for a few moments before giving up and shooting off red sparks for help. Unfortunately she forgot that she was still inside a pipe, and dangling over the entrance hall about 12 feet from the floor.

So obviously the sparks hit the ceiling and bounced off creating a gaping hole in the bottom of the pipe, through which she plummeted downwards, grabbing the remaining pipe for support. She screamed as she saw just how far up she actually was. Another awkward twist to this situation was that Pansy suffered from vertigo, and after seeing her height was overcome by dizziness and lost her grip on the pipe. She fell to the floor below and broke her nose, wrist and ankle on contact.

Dumbledore, having just finished his lunch, quickly placed Pansy on that oh-so familiar white stretcher and moved her up to the hospital wing, where he found three angry professors and a furious madam Pomfrey waiting for him.

* * *

Professor McGonagall spotted the headmaster and immediately started throwing questions at him. 

'See what your plan has brought Albus? See how many injured students there are because of it?' she hissed.

'I see Minerva, I must admit I did not foresee-'

'Did not foresee?' Snape joined the "discussion". 'Who are you now headmaster? Sybil Trelawney?' he laughed derisively, 'I was attacked by two Hufflepuff prefects before I came here, and then as I was walking up here I saw Mr Weasley having a heart-attack, just after assaulting another student might I add, and then just before I got into this ward Minerva arrived with one of my house on a stretcher' he pointed to the blood covered Blaise, 'and now I see someone else from my house has been injured! If Draco gets-'

Dumbledore interrupted 'Draco will not get hurt I assure you'

'How can you be so sure?' Snape retorted immaturely.

'And what about Harry?' McGonagall cut in sharply.

'Neither of them will be hurt because they are both intelligent, instinctive and I think we all agree, a little intimidating. I also don't think anything bad will happen to them because they have hijacked the room of requirement and are in there now. But anyway-'

'Don't "but anyway" me Albus! We thought these five were safe, but that was-'

'A miscalculation Minerva. Don't worry, I am removing the sins in an hour and then there will be an award ceremony for Harry and Draco.'

'What has Potter done?' Snape asked coldly.

'Excuse me, what has Draco done?' Minerva retorted nastily.

'They have both managed the week, and they deserve a reward.' Dumbledore spoke over the other two.

'I'm sure Potter has enough-' Snape muttered under his breath but stopped when McGonagall held up her wand threateningly.

'Enough you two!' Dumbledore scolded but his eyes were filled with merriness, 'back to your business but be in the great hall in one hour. I'll go find the boys now. Bye!' he waved and turned out of the ward leaving the two professors to start an argument about who's student was better.

* * *

So that is how they went from seven to two. And also how both Snape and McGonagall ended up in the hospital wing with side affects to many strange and dangerous curses they cast upon each other. 

'You know I have to hand it to her,' Draco muttered as they sat in the hospital ward looking at all the casualties, 'she really did capture my godfather's inner self'

'Inside he's a rubber duck?' Harry sniggered at the yellow skin and rubber wings his potions master had sprouted. Draco laughed too before replying.

'No, I mean the purple feather boa and pink Lycra tutu. I'm sure inside he's as giddy as Lavender.' Draco burst into a fit of giggles.

'Well we'll have to guess seeing as though he can't speak with all that treacle gluing his jaws together.' Harry glanced at Snape; he really did wish he had a camera with him.

The pair of them were hilarious, Snape in his ballerina outfit with yellow skin and wings, and McGonagall with her long black hair, white face, tartan toga and dog-ears.

They were both looking mutinously at Dumbledore who chuckled

'Hasn't this week been fun? I mean apart from the casualties hasn't everyone enjoyed themselves?'

Harry and Draco nodded, Snape rolled his eyes and laid back on his bed. McGonagall huffed and glared at Dumbledore.

'This is ridiculous!' she moaned.

* * *

**_a/n: soooooooo, how was the ending? a review would be a way of telling me. please pretty please can i have one:D please? ok so i may be back soon but i'm not promising anything. ok then bye!_**


End file.
